Bale and Bolton: HSM Chronicles
by macmoosie
Summary: A series of OneShots based on the original character Zack Bale and Troy Bolton. Continues where California Dreaming left off. Rated M for language and mature themes. Read and Review!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Prelude**_

_Previously on **California Dreaming**_

_"Well, you guys are graduating next month…and my brothers and I talked to our manager, and we decided…we need some time off from shows.", Joe said, smiling even wider, "So, we won't be performing live for a long time, and we're gonna stay in Los Angeles."_

_--  
_

_"You really do love me."  
_

_"Of course I do. But after all this, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
_

_"What?", Zack asked, giving a facial expression like he knew what Troy was going to say.  
_

_"My name is Troy Bolton. Do you wanna be my best friend?"  
_

_Zack smiled from ear to ear, "I'd like that."_

--

Zack's P.O.V

Over the summer, things changed drastically. I found out a lot of things, the most important being that Joe and I were madly in love...at least I was with him. I was happy when he told me the truth - that he loved me, but he wanted me to be with Troy, so he and Troy planned on letting me find out how much I missed him myself. While Kevin dated Troy, Joe pretended to have feelings for me and loved me like he did before, and I realized how much I missed Troy and how badly I wanted to be with him.

Joe told me the truth and said that he still loved me, but he wanted me and Troy to be together more than anything. That night he told me, we were parked outside Troy's house. When I found out, I kissed Joe and thanked him for everything. I told him that I loved him and he was one of the world's most amazing guys ever.

I watched as he drove away and knocked on the door to Troy's house. The man I loved so much opened the door and smiled, not knowing about the truth being spilled. I kissed him passionately at the door and exhaled - I missed doing that so much. He smiled at me, knowing that Joe told me the truth. I smiled back and closed the door as Troy invited me inside.

I sat on the couch with Troy, his arms around me, and apologized for everything. He told me he loved me so much and that he wanted to be with me forever. He said that he never took the watch off, only to shower, and that every time he looked at the big Z, he cried. Not being with me killed him inside and I swore to him that he'll never have that feeling again.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

Yep! Like I said, I've started the series of One Shots, and it started with this prelude shedding light on what some people missed out on in Summer in Los Angeles before it was removed. The next chapter is intense, so read and review!


	2. Summer Night

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Summer Night**_

The dark sky of Los Angeles was lit up by the gorgeous moonlight. The Bolton Residence was completely empty, except for the two boys home alone. Troy's parents were out of town at a baby shower, and the two had the whole night to themselves.

Troy kicked open the door of his bedroom, dragging his boyfriend in by the hand. Closing the door, he moved over to the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He undressed to his boxers and watched as his boyfriend did the same. He motioned for him to go over to the jock, grinning sexually.

The two rubbed each other's hot bodies, sweating from the intense heat of the intimacy. Troy pulled his boxers down, revealing his infamous cock - seven and a half inches long, one and a half inches thick. He smiled as his boyfriend gazed upon the glory that was Troy's manhood. "You think you can handle that?"

His boyfriend nodded, smiling. "I think I can". He pulled his own boxers off, revealing his seven inches already hard and waiting. Troy opened his legs and thrust his cock into the other boy's body. Both boys moaned loudly, their bodies getting sweatier every minute.

Troy leaned down and kissed the other boy, their tongues exploring each other. The other boy grabbed Troy's ass, squeezing his cheeks. Troy moaned and went faster and harder, making his boyfriend jerk his head back in pleasure. Troy felt himself get ready and quickly pulled himself out, putting his cock to his boyfriend's mouth.

He smiled at Troy and took his cock in his mouth, his head going up and down, his tongue dancing along the piece of heaven. Troy screamed as he came, the warm liquid filling his boyfriend's mouth. Troy exhaled and rolled onto the bed, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. "You are so lucky your parents aren't home, or else this never would have felt so good".

Troy raised his eyebrows, "Oh? I thought every time we did it, it always felt good".

His boyfriend smiled, "Of course it does. It was just different this time, since you never do much when we're not alone. Don't worry about it - I love you no matter what".

"I love you too".

The two got dressed and sat on the bed, smiling at each other. Troy got up to get something from the kitchen when he looked back at the other boy. He blew him a kiss and winked, heading for the stairwell. His boyfriend's name was Zack Bale, and he was one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

Like I said, the intense chapter has arrived. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Starbucks

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

**_Starbucks_**

"Hey, what can I get you?", the barista said, greeting the two boys.

Zack scanned the menu before smiling and placed his order. "Can I get a venti caramel mocha frappachino?". He turned to Troy and smiled, "What do you want?"

Troy raised an eyebrow at the strange words his boyfriend used. He didn't hear a cup size at all. "Uhm...can I get a large hazelnut coffee?"

Zack laughed, "Troy, they don't sell larges".

He cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean they don't sell large? What do they have then?"

His boyfriend smiled and shook his head. "No, you see, they changed the names for the sizes of the cups of coffee. Look", he grabbed the three different sized cups to show him in example, "Small is now called 'Tall', medium is now 'Grande', and large is 'Venti'".

The two placed and received their orders before making their way to Zack's trademark Scion xB. Zack locked the doors and pulled out of the parking lot as Troy sipped his iced drink. He turned the radio on quietly and shook his head. "I still don't get it. I mean, isn't tall the opposite of small?"

"Well, in the real world it is".

Troy laughed, "Oh I see what they're doing...they call small 'tall' because it makes the customer feel good when they pay three dollars for a urine sample sized cup of coffee! This way it seems like they are getting more because the word 'tall' is stuck into their psyche. I see their psychological marketing trickery - they're all fucking tricky!".

Zack laughed and leaned over, kissing Troy. "I love you".

"I love you too". Troy continued to ponder the name change from the ever so popular coffee company. "I have to admit, their coffee is pretty good...but so is coffee from Dunkin' Donuts and you pay two dollars less".

His boyfriend chuckled, "Will you stop complaining? It's not like you paid for the coffee or anything".

"I'm just saying--"

"No", Zack interrupted, "You know what you'll be saying when we're back at my house?"

"Oh baby, faster?", Troy laughed.

"Damn straight".

* * *

Hehe, I thought I'd make this chapter a funny one. Let me know what you thought via reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Parking Lot Pandemonium

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Parking Lot Pandemonium**_

Zack sat in Troy's car drinking some sort of soda imported from Canada, watching people get in and out of their cars. He tapped his fingers along the side of the car door. He looked back at the grocery store door waiting for Troy to come back. Finally, he did and got in the car, smiling at his boyfriend. "What?"

"What took you so long?", Zack asked, sipping his soda again.

"I couldn't find the organic things you wanted. They rearranged the whole store...again."

Zack shook his head, "Babe, I told you, they're always in the back."

Troy shook his head back at his boyfriend and went to start the car when he felt Zack's hand on his. "Wait." He pointed to the old lady taking her sweet time getting into her dated Toyota Corolla. The two boys watched as she took approximately twenty minutes to get in her car, never mind close the door, start the car, and back out of the space.

As she did so, she was unaware that due to her turtle-speed, the two women in the van adjacent to her parking space started backing out as well. The old lady slammed on her horn as the van closed in on her close-to-ancient vehicle. The van pulled back into the space, the driver leaning out of the window, screaming at the old lady. "You were backing out of the space twenty minutes ago; you're still there?! Lord Jesus."

The two boys busted out in laughter, Troy clenching his stomach due to the massive humor. Neither of them stopped laughing until a man pulled into the old lady's previous parking space and stopped in front of them as he crossed the parking lot. They ceased their laughter, but resumed it once the man started crossing the parking lot - still looking at the two boys - and walked into another vehicle, tripping over the bumper.

Zack managed to end his laughter and cover Troy's mouth with his hand. Troy grinned and ran his tongue up his boyfriend's hand. Zack pulled his hand back in disgust and wiped it on his pant leg. "Troy, that was so gross."

He smiled, "You know you liked it."

Zack shook his head and smiled, "No, babe. I like it in my mouth."

Troy laughed, "Come here then". He leaned over and kissed Zack, his tongue slipping into his mouth, exploring the inners of his oral area.

Zack moaned as Troy broke the kiss, "You know just how I like it".

The boys jumped suddenly when an old lady slammed her grocery cart into the SUV next to her small sedan. Zack shook his head is disappointment, "Parking lot pandemonium".

* * *

Now this chapter was funny, as I thought. The first part about the old lady was an actual experience of mine, so I was ecstatic to post it into this story. As always, read and review!"


	5. Lawn Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Lawn Talk**_

The two boys laid on the soft grass in Troy's backyard, close to the immaculate swimming pool - free of leaves and dead insects of any kind. Troy laid on the grass completely shirtless, wearing khaki shorts and sunglasses. Zack wore a light blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and blue-on-white checkered Vans; his DC hat angled forward so the sun was blocked from his eyes.

Troy's arms were tucked behind his head, his body somewhat stretched out, showing off his glamorous, chiseled body that Zack loved so much. Zack looked over to Troy who seemed to be asleep. "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"You ever wonder what the meaning of life is?", he asked, quickly skipping to the question to avoid making it seem like he said his boyfriend's name just to check his consciousness status.

"The meaning of life is to know yourself, babe."

Zack raised his eyebrows, "Know yourself? Is that it? What if you already know yourself?"

Troy chuckled, "You wait until you die...and be glad you don't come back as a damned bug in your next life."

He laughed and leaned over, kissing Troy's cheek. He rested his head on Troy's chest, the jock's left arm going from under his head to around his boyfriend's midsection. Zack looked up, "Wait...then what do you come back as?"

Troy looked down at him and smiled faintly, "Only _they_ know."

"Who's _they_?", Zack asked. A thought of aliens hovering over the Earth in space in a shiny, titanium UFO crossed his mind.

"Shh!", Troy said, "They can hear you."

Zack moaned. "I need more friends."

Troy laughed, "Work on one first."

Zack lightly punched Troy's arm, straddling his waist. Troy was not going to be dominated in this situation. He rolled his boyfriend over so he was straddling the faux hawked boy's waist. Zack tried not to drool over Troy's hot body over him - his incredible abs and V-lines made him want to rip off his clothes and do him hard.

"I know what you're thinking, and we're not doing it outside."

Zack pretended to be disappointed and snapped his fingers in an 'oh darn' sign. Troy laughed and kissed him, his hands rubbing his boyfriend's chest. Zack jerked his head back as Troy unknowingly began to grind slowly on Zack's manhood. When Zack started moaning, he realized what he was doing to him and went faster before stopping abruptly and rolling off him and back onto the grass.

"Awh, babe. Why'd you have to stop?"

"Because, someone could have been watching."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Who?"

"_Them_."

Troy chuckled and ran his hand down his boyfriend's chest, smiling to himself.

* * *

Kind of interesting philosophy injected into this piece, eh? Oh well, always a good topic, don't you find? Tell me what you thought by reviewing the story!


	6. Spiders

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Spiders**_

"It's an ugly thing, isn't it?", Troy asked, gawking at the pink toed tarantula occupying a small glass tank in the pet store. He turned to Zack who was standing away, his back to his boyfriend and the arachnid, watching the parrots fight over a sunflower seed. "Babe, come look".

Zack turned his head slightly so his eyes were somewhat visible. "Troy, I hate spiders. Why would I look at one?"

"Because it has pink toes".

Zack shook his head and turned back to the parrots. Troy came up behind him and put his hands on his waist, making Zack jump a little and shiver. "Spiders are creepy, ugly, and an abomination to the planet. Why they even exist is beyond me. Maybe the 'Great Creator'", Zack said in a mocking tone, "Gets his jollies watching arachnophobic people go into cardiac arrest".

"That, or he wants you to overcome your fear".

Zack turned to face Troy, his head twitching a little due to the quick glimpse of the creature. "I don't want to overcome my fear. I just want them all to go away".

"Well, I can't do that, but I can get us out of here if you want", Troy smiled. Zack nodded and followed his boyfriend out of the store. Troy smiled at the puppies jumping around before heading to his car. "You're not scared of puppies are you?"

"No, why?"

Troy leaned over and kissed Zack before turning the car on. "Because I was thinking about getting one".

* * *

Yeah, I'm an arachnophobic myself so this was an interesting write. Do review it :) !


	7. Ascendo Tuum

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Ascendo Tuum**_

"I told you not to eat a lot before bed", Troy said, rubbing his boyfriend's stomach.

Zack laid in Troy's bed with a stomach ache, listening to the soft music playing in Troy's room. Troy put on a song called Lux Aeterna, something relaxing for the two of them. Zack groaned, "It isn't my fault I fell asleep. I was wide awake before then".

Troy shook his head, "Yeah, but you know how comfortable you get in my arms".

Zack smiled but quickly frowned when his stomach pained him again. He damned the medicine for not working faster and rolled onto his side. Troy ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, hoping he'd feel better soon. Zack groaned again.

"Crying won't help. Besides, once you feel better, we're gonna do it so hard, you'll be in more pain".

"Troy...ne feceris ut rideam".

Troy raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"Don't make me laugh".

Troy crawled over him and laid on the bed next to him, Zack's head buried in Troy's chest. Troy rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek gently. "Still...it's gonna hurt".

"Ascendo tuum".

"No, baby", Troy said, kissing him on the lips, "It will be up _yours_ soon".

* * *

I liked this one. A bit simple, but the next one will be better. Promise. Don't forget to click that review button and type some words in!


	8. eBay

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**eBay**_

"Fuck eBay!", Zack screamed. He leapt from his office chair, kicking it back in frustration. He descended the stairs of his house and vaulted over the couch, sitting on the far side of it, his arms crossed.

Troy quickly joined him, holding his boyfriend's hand. "What's wrong?", he asked quietly.

Zack clenched his teeth, using everything in his power to prevent him from killing everyone except Troy and himself. "I can't fucking stand eBay".

Troy nodded, "Uhm...okay? What did it do?"

"Not the site, just the people on it. It's like, you finally find something you've been looking all over for, but you can't buy it straight away. You have to bid on it", he said in a mocking tone, "And there's always someone who's willing to bid an outrageous price for something because they just have to have it".

"I know, babe. But maybe they want it more than you...I mean, it seems everyone does nowadays - wanting something more than someone else".

"Yeah, but still...I hate that".

"I know. Why do you think I only buy shit online from legitimate companies? I never buy from other people for two reasons - one, being that and the other being the fact that you never know what you'll get. You may be buying a video game for 50 and end up getting a piece of string or something".

Zack laughed a little, his frustration lowering, getting higher, then lowering again. "Still, Troy. Things like this make me want to kill people...like for real. I've never been this mad before - not since that guy trashed my favorite band on YouTube".

"Yeah, but people on YouTube are retarded".

"Troy, people **everywhere** are retarded".

Troy nodded, upset for his boyfriend. "What did you bid on anyway?"

"An autographed cast picture from my favorite show. It has everyone from the third season on it, with four signatures from a few main characters. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it right now".

"Wait, the one that someone bid 30 on?"

"Yeah, and I bid 35, and they bid 40. It's only us two going for it - no one else is bidding on it".

"Zack!", Troy said, grabbing his hands, "I'm the one bidding on it! I was gonna get it for you!"

Zack's frustration drained completely, but the feeling of embarassment and slight aggravation overcame him. "I want to kiss you right now, but I'm still mad about the whole thing - more if it wasn't you who was bidding on it".

Troy understood and kissed Zack on the lips, holding it for a few seconds. "I love you too".

Zack smiled. "Still, I hate eBay and YouTube".

* * *

Another personal experience except it wasn't an autographed picture - it was a backpack custom made from my favorite band...and someone was bidding higher than my mom, so I'm a little peeved about it. Oh well. Read and Review!


	9. Job Search

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Job Search**_

"Damn it - fucking - shit - bastard - cock - fucker!", Zack groaned in frustration, slamming the telephone down onto the receiver. He clenched his fists and sighed.

Troy raised an eyebrow as he walked in the room, sitting across from him at the office table. "Didn't get the job?"

"Of course I didn't get the fucking job. It's like, I walk into the interview and look at me like I'm a freak, and give me that 'we'll think it over' bullshit. Why don't they just tell me that I didn't get the job?"

"Well yeah, a little honesty would be nice. But then again, you did pierce your bottom lip".

Zack raised his eyebrows, touching the new metal ring on the left side of his bottom lip. "So?"

"So...maybe you shouldn't put your hair into a faux hawk and take the lip ring out before going for a job interview. Besides, I thought you still worked at Old Navy?"

"I do, but I applied to work at that pizza place in the plaza. They said I don't look like a people person - then explain why I'm doing so well working at Old Navy!". Troy nodded, drawing shapes on the desk, "Why don't you look for a job?"

"I have a job", he said, looking somewhat insulted.

"What's that?"

"Being your boyfriend", Troy replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but you don't get paid".

"Yes I do. I get paid in love and sex". He got up and kissed Zack, straddling his waist on the polished wooden chair. "And that makes me the richest guy in the world".

* * *

This was another personal experience - turned down a job because of something else, but they didn't tell me why. Thought I'd write a Zack and Troy drabble about it. Review? Yes!


	10. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Smile**_

Zack laid on his bed, a bag of cheese balls in his arm, his hand reaching inside, pulling one out at a time. He stared at the television, watching a certain teen show where a girl goes to a school on the Pacific coast and wears a key around her neck. He sighed every few minutes, his eyes watery.

His cell phone rang, possibly for the third time in the past minute. He picked it up and checked the caller ID before putting the phone back down, ignoring the ringing. When it stopped, he imagined his voicemail being heard by the caller. _Hey, this is Zack; leave a message and I'll call you later_.

Sighing again, he put the bag on the floor and rolled onto his back, his eyes averted upward, watching the ceiling fan spin. A moment later, the doorbell rang. He groaned and rolled off the bed, lazily descending the stairs. Leaning up, he looked through the peep-hole before opening the door.

"Hey, what happened?", Troy asked, smiling at the door, "I tried calling you like five times".

"It was three", Zack said, turning away from the door. Heading back upstairs, he heard the door close and Troy's footsteps close behind him.

Troy had a confused look on his face as he followed his boyfriend upstairs. "Are you okay?".

"I'm fine", Zack groaned, climbing back onto his bed. Troy climbed onto the bed with him, his arm around his waist. He leaned in and kissed his neck, smiling to himself. "I'm fine, really".

"You don't sound fine". Troy rested his hand under Zack's shirt, rubbing his chiseled stomach gently, "You can tell me, what is it?"

Zack sighed, "Just one of those days when you really don't want to wake up".

Troy nodded and climbed on top of his boyfriend, straddling his waist. He leaned in and kissed him passionately. "C'mon sweetheart. Just smile".

Zack did so, forgetting the bad mood he was in and kissed Troy again before closing his eyes, his boyfriend falling sleep on top of him.

* * *

I thought this one was rather cute, what did you think? Leave a review telling me!


	11. There's Only One Troy Bolton

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**There's Only One Troy Bolton**_

Troy and Zack sat in the food court of the mall, talking about the new renovation advertisement they saw outside. Zack couldn't believe they were finally remodeling the mall - it was about time; it was so boring there. Zack smiled as Troy spoke, his eyes looking up to meet his, when suddenly, they were averted to the side, where two boys in Hollister shirts walked by. They smiled at Zack and walked past them.

Zack picked up his LG Shine cell phone which conveniently, the screen doubled as a mirror when dimmed. He raised it slightly upward to see the boys walk behind him. They both turned around and smiled, Zack's eyes going from theirs to their asses. Troy knew what he was doing and kicked his leg under the table.

Dropping the phone, Zack rubbed his leg and gave Troy an innocent look. "Ow! What was that for?"

He scoffed, "Oh please, I saw you looking at those guys".

Zack narrowed his eyes, tilting his head, "So?"

"So, I'm your boyfriend! Why would you check out other guys?"

His face dropped, giving Troy a 'what the fuck' kind of look. "Troy, you _are_ my boyfriend. I'm not checking out other guys, I was just looking. They were kind of cute".

Troy glared at him and nonchalantly sipped his drink. Zack could tell Troy was upset, making him a little as well. Leaving the mall, they got into Zack's car. Turning the key, the engine turned over, the car roaring to life under them. Zack shut the radio off and sat with his hands on the wheel, staring ahead.

Troy looked over and raised an eyebrow, "What are you waiting for?".

Zack drove his car over to a completely deserted part of the parking lot and turned the car off. Climbing over Troy, he straddled his waist and kissed him passionately. Troy was still upset, so he didn't bother getting too much into it. Zack pulled away and looked into Troy's eyes, holding him by his shirt. "I love you and I would never do anything to ruin us. Yeah, I looked at the other guys, but I was just looking, that's it. I love you and only you - no doubt about that. Those guys may be cute, but you're the one and only. There's only one Troy Bolton".

Troy finally smiled and kissed him back, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Very fluffy chapter, methinks. I've been meaning to write something like this the other day, but better late than never, right? Reviews are indeed welcomed and encouraged.


	12. Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Birthday**_

Troy woke up the next morning completely exhausted. Despite the unusual thirteen hours of sleep he had gotten that night, he was still worn out. Climbing out of bed he turned around to fix the sheets, when he noticed his boyfriend's sleeping figure on the other side, making him jump - obviously not noticing the other boy until now.

He laughed to himself and fixed the bed before writing a note and leaving it next to Zack's cell phone. Getting dressed - wearing black skinny jeans, black-on-white checkered Vans, a black shirt with a skateboard logo on it, and a black bandana around his wrist as a bracelet - he left the house and headed to his car.

Zack woke up a few moments later, stretching his muscles. Rolling out of bed, he fixed his hair and headed to the bathroom. Going back to Troy's room, he noticed the note and read it to himself. _Went out to buy something. Be back in a few._ He smiled to himself and climbed back onto the bed, assuming the butterfly position. Reaching for the remote, he turned the television on and flipped through the channels.

Troy came back about twenty minutes later, a small box in his hand. Zack smiled as he was greeted and made room as Troy sat next to him. "Morning, babe". Troy kissed him and handed him the box. "Happy Birthday".

"Awh", Zack smiled, opening the box. "Thanks, Troy. I didn't expect you to get me anything".

"You definitely underestimate me, hun".

Zack opened the box and gasped at the content inside - an engraved, pure platinum ring, the words Zack & Troy Forever written on it, a heart after 'Forever'. Zack looked over and noticed a similar one on Troy's middle finger on his right hand. Troy pushed the ring onto Zack's finger and held his hand, kissing him passionately.

"Troy, I love it".

"Keep it on your right hand...because I'm planning for something else to go on the left".

* * *

Short, yes. And so will be the next, but the one after the next shall be indeed longer. Reviews are welcome!


	13. Home Wreck

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters in this story, and they are not to be used or mentioned elsewhere without the author's permission.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature themes.

* * *

_**Home Wreck**_

Troy paced his bedroom in a nervous state of mind. He hadn't heard from Zack all day - that wasn't normal. He wasn't answering his cell phone or home phone, and it was already 3pm. Troy tried dialing his number again but there was still no response.

He started to get more nervous, so he grabbed his car keys and headed to Zack's house. No one was home, or at least that's what it looked like. No sound coming from inside, and the only reassuring thing that he was there was his Scion xB parked in the driveway.

He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell repeatedly. No answer. Trying the handle, the door opened, to his surprise. Closing and locking the door behind him, he stepped into the living room and headed to the stairs. Opening the door to Zack's room, he gasped when he noticed his boyfriend's bedroom a total wreck. Clothes flung everywhere, bedsheets tangled, papers scattered.

Troy shook his head, not bothering to even ask himself what happened. He went to Zack's bathroom, only to find the door locked from the inside. "Zack?"

He heard a mumble from the other side, followed by the rattling of the doorknob as it was unlocked. Zack opened the door and faintly smiled at Troy, his eyes squinted - apparently exhausted. "Hi".

"What happened to your room...dare I ask?"

Zack groaned and stepped out of the bathroom, falling into Troy's arms, completely tired. "I woke up this morning and just hated everything".

Troy shook his head and carried Zack to his bedroom, laying him on the bed, under the now untangled bedsheets, courtesy to a little shaking loose. Troy kicked off his shoes, pulled his jacket off and tossed them to the floor, along with everything else. Getting into bed with Zack, he laughed to himself. "You know we have to clean this up, right?"

"Eh", Zack said, half asleep, "Maybe next week".

* * *

Yes, this was the shortest methinks, but the next will be longer than ever, so look forward to it! Reviews are welcome, as always!


End file.
